Cuenta regresiva
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: La única cosa en el mundo que tenían en común era esa cuenta, imaginaria, imposible de los días en los que se volverían a ver Fic en colaboración con Anubisfullbuster


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano, yo simplemente… amo como escribe Anubis xD jajajajajajaja**

_Nota: El POV de Haru fue elaborado por Dark Setsuka, el POV de Gokudera fue elaborado por Anubisfullbuster_

Cap. 01 Página uno

Haru Miura, escribía atentamente en una libreta blanca, pese a que el reloj de mesa en su buró marcaba las 4:24 am

_¿Por qué sigo esperando? Mejor dicho que espero de él, ¿Acaso es que realmente puedo esperar algo?, no, ciertamente desde el inicio no podía esperar mucho, Tsuna me rechazó, lo entendí a la larga pero no tenía idea de que alguien más llegaría a ser importante para mí, para Haru Miura, a mis 23 años me he planteado la posibilidad de alejarme de todo, incluido el asunto de la mafia, no es que los odie, es que cada día cuando me levanto y trato de sonreír siento que de un momento a otro me romperé, incluso Bianchi me ha dicho que lo olvide…_

Me preguntas como he pasado el día

Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo

Digo que estoy bien

Pero no sabes cómo me siento realmente

¿Crees que puedo estar bien sin ti?

¿Acaso estas bien sin mí?

_Ya van casi 6 años de esto… de llamadas breves, llenas de monosílabos, de angustias de no saber si cuando me dice "estoy bien" realmente lo está… después de todo es poco lo que sé realmente de él… Gokudera Hayato es una caja fuerte, no permite que nada salga si no es para Tsuna, en efecto cuando este decidió que se irían a Italia, Kyoko y yo quedamos como siempre, sonriendo bobamente mientras les deseábamos buen viaje y un pronto y sano regreso, Kyoko es más fuerte, ella tiene la seguridad que a mí me falta… que a él le sobra, tantas veces me dice que podría buscar a alguien a quien no le intenten meter cada cinco segundos una bala en la cabeza… formalmente no tenemos nada… no es obligación de ninguno… el dolor de cabeza va aumentando._

El mundo sin ti es tan duro que me siento culpable por seguir respirando

¿Qué debería hacer? Incluso ahora vivo cada doloroso día gracias a tus palabras

Dime si lo que hago está mal

¿Estás viviendo cada día con dolor como yo?

Tú y yo

¿Llegamos demasiado tarde?

¿Perdimos nuestra oportunidad?

Yo aún pienso en ti

Y tenías que saberlo

_Jamás en la vida esperé terminar así, si supiera que pasa por esa cabeza de pulpo… las cosas serían más fáciles, creo, pero ahora son las 4 de la mañana y mis parpados se niegan a cerrar para descansar, el día de hoy Gokudera-san, Hayato como muchas veces quise nombrarlo, no ha llamado… ni ha contestado mis llamadas ¿Estará ocupado? ¿Herido? ¿Muerto? ¿Conoció a otra mujer?, dudas que no puedo parar de maquinar, ridículas por demás, exceptuando la de la muerte y las heridas, es la mafia lo sé, un rastro infantil que conservo, como escribir, en este diario, desde el día en que comenzó toda esta locura, como si el tiempo no pasara nunca sobre mí, la cuenta regresiva hasta que vuelva._

Al final llegamos a esto?

¿Así es como vamos a terminar?

¿Todo esto está bien para ti?

Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo,

el amor que encuentro contigo

no lo encontrare en ningún otro sitio incluso si muero

¿Qué debería hacer? si no eres tu nadie podrá abrazar mi corazón

Por favor abrázame tú

Rendida decidió marcar una vez más, lentamente con nerviosismo uno a uno el número que ya conocía de memoria y que, pese a tener registrado prefería colocar las los dedos tibios sobre el frio del aparato, colocándolo en su oreja escuchando el curioso "beep" que le indicaba que tal vez, no contestaría, tal vez dejaría de hacerlo para siempre, todo podía pasar con ese hombre… todo pero nada que a ella le sirviera, por fin el tono paró y al otro lado, con el acento italiano que tanto le calaba el alma… escuchó el típico " Mierda mujer, duérmete de una vez"

Gokudera POV

_Seis años han pasado y sigo igual, esta maldita ansiedad no me deja ni cuando fumo, sólo desaparece cuando hablo con esa idiota, nuestras charlas son absurdas se preocupa demasiado, pero es lo único que me mantiene tranquilo oír su voz y ahora estoy aquí acorralado, el celular vibra en mi bolsillo sé que es ella y de entre todo lo que sucede ahora, no puedo creer lo idiota que soy al preocuparme más por no poder contestar el puto teléfono que por lo mal que está yendo esta misión. _

Y sabes bien que aunque el mundo lo intente

Nadie podrá borrar de mí tus recuerdos

por favor abrázame ¿Qué debería hacer?

Aún vivo cada doloroso día gracias a tus palabras

Dime si lo que hago está mal

_¿Cuándo empecé con esto, cuándo dejo de parecerme estúpida?, aunque lo es ¿Por qué no se da cuenta? Puede conseguir a alguien mejor, alguien que este con ella, que si la pueda cuidar, que no la ponga en riesgo, ja como si permitiera que alguien más pudiera tocarla, vuelve la vibración en mi bolsillo veo la pantalla 9:30pm, 4:30am en Japón no piensa dormir. ¡Bastardos!, mi dinamita impacta en sus cuerpos que caen inertes después de la explosión y al fin puedo salir de aquí. Contesto el teléfono y sólo oigo una respiración, siento tranquilidad..._

¿Estas viviendo cada día con dolor como yo?

Tú y yo

¿Llegamos demasiado tarde?

¿Perdimos nuestra oportunidad?

Yo aún pienso en ti

Y tenías que saberlo

Gokudera no dijo nada al principio, se limitó a caminar un poco aprisa con el teléfono aún pegado al oído mientras encendía un cigarrillo, aspiró el humo y luego lo soltó "Mierda mujer, duérmete de una vez" fue lo único que dijo al recordar la hora que se suponía era donde la japonesa, el hecho de saberla respirar y no abatida por algún ataque enemigo ya era suficiente para no sentirse tan mal, algunos dolores musculares por los golpes, no pocos pero significativos, desaparecieron con solo saber que al menos en donde ella estaba vivía en paz, la mujer al otro lado al fin decidió hablar, la escuchó tomar aire desde el otro lado "Gokudera-san… Haru…" la chica ya no dijo nada, pero el italiano esperó, si era lo que pensaba… no se quejaría "Te extraña" fin del asunto no era lo que él quería y pensó mejor para ella, rasco la platinada cabellera revolviéndola un poco de atrás, era malo para decir algo lindo… suspiró pesadamente, por fin veía gente de su equipo… "Haru dormirá… descansa Gokudera-san" dijo sin más la mujer del otro lado y el ojiverde soltó el aire enfadado… nunca, nunca podía decirle nada que ella quisiera oír, ya vendría otro día, mientras tanto seguiría como en los explosivos la cuenta regresiva… hasta el momento que la viera, el que de seguir así sería determinante.

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada… ¿es raro no? Hay una explicación para esto… Cuando una conoce a un hombre que por los rumores de muchas parece que lo hace bien… pues trata de conocerlo, hablar con él, por que déjenme decirles que es muy raro el hombre que lo hace bien, así que… una se quita la pena… se traga el orgullo, el pudor… el recato… y acepta lo que nunca aceptaría con ningún otro… ¡Una historia compartida con dos narradores! Jajajajaja (¿Qué creían?), honestamente esto surgió como un "Ah mira yo tengo un pedacito de historia sin concluir…" y de eso pasó a "Te iba a pedir el favor" y finalmente, Anubis dijo "¡Ok te ayudo pero ya déjame ir a mi casa!" ya saben una a veces tiene que tomar gente y amarrarla a una silla… xD no es cierto, Anubis fue muy amable en ayudarme con Gokudera sin tener que amenazarlo jajaja aunque… cuando le pedí que diera un comentario personal para incluirlo en esto… el chamaco se me escapó jajajaja **


End file.
